omegagroupfandomcom-20200213-history
My Sandbox/UCMJ
Omega Group Uniform Code of Military Justice= Article 1 - Preamble: It is crucial for us to acknowledge that the Judge Advocates General Corps exists within the Fleet to extract Justice against those who have violated the laws and rules of our Community group. They are not in place to do the bidding of the general membership, or the few, and do not exist to carry out revenge for any offenses committed; such is the case that this UCMJ has been created with fair treatment in mind so that we may never find any instance of lynch law taking place. And so, it is that this Uniformed Code of Military Justice shall be used as both a guide, and reflective of the key statutes and limitations of the JAG Corps. Outlining both the policy of how cases are handled, whom they are handled by and other levels of authority, offense and appeal. Article 2 - Purpose: The UCMJ of Omega Group exists to ensure the rights of the individual, any player within the fleets' membership may file charges against any other individual(s) within the Fleet as they are empowered to by the Fleet Adopted Constitution. The JAG Corps is hereby empowered to establish if Constitutional and other law within the Fleet has been violated and issue appropriate remedial action or in some instances protect the better interests of the Fleet under these such guidelines of the UCMJ. Article 3 - Charges: 1) Any member of the Fleet may bring forward to the JAG Corps what they believe to be a violation of Fleet Constitution, Approved Sim Rules (those held on file by the JAG Corps), Executive Order or other acknowledged Law within the Fleet; they may do so by contacting the JAG Corps ( jag@omegagroup.starfleetuk.com ) 2) On receipt of any charges, the Department of Constitutional Affairs shall determine whether any such Law has been broken, if it is felt there are substantial charges amounting to a violation of the Fleets Law then it shall be referred to the Fleet JAG CO 3) On receipt, the Fleet JAG CO (or Senior most member of the Department of Constitutional Affairs) will determine under the guidance of the UCMJ the seriousness of the Offence and whether it will be submitted to Fleet Court Martial, or if Immediate Corrective Action can be issued by the JAG Corps. The Fleet JAG CO may also dismiss the charges. Article 4 - Judge Advocate General Definitions: 1) “Judge Advocate General” or “Judge Advocate General Officer” (JAG) shall be defined as any officer within the JAG Corps; Department of Fleet Justice, or Department of Constitutional Affairs, not above the position of Fleet Judge Advocate General Corps Commanding Officer (FJAG). 2) “Fleet Judge Advocate General” (FJAG) shall be defined as the senior most JAG Corps officer within the fleet, who administrates and oversees all JAG Corps functions and personnel. 3) “Judge Advocate General Corps” shall be defined as the overall judicial system administrators, and therefore responsible for all legal affairs within the Fleet as long as such legal affair falls under this UCMJ. 4) “Investigation” shall be defined as the process in which the JAG Corps collects, processes, and analyzes any evidence regarding a case brought forth against any member or party of the Fleet. Investigations shall be limited to emails, forum posts, screen shots, interview logs, and any data with a time and date stamp placed by issuing software. 5) “Charges” shall be defined as the official violations committed against the Fleet Adopted Constitution or the Staff Operational Guidelines. Such violations shall be referred to as charges. 6) “Judicial Review” shall be defined as the overall review of investigation findings and charges by a Judge Advocate General (Department of Constitutional Affairs) or the Judge Advocate General of the Fleet. 7) “Sentencing” shall be defined as the official ruling of the Judge Advocate General (Department of Fleet Justice) in which orders are laid out to the person charged stating their punishment or case closure. 8) “Appeal” shall be defined as the accused rights to appeal the sentence of the Judge Advocate General Corps within as so outlined in Article 5 of this document. Article 5 - Authority of Judge Advocate General Corps: 1) The Judge Advocate General Corps shall have the authority to carry out judicial process against any individual within the fleet who has violated the Fleet Adopted Constitution or Staff Operational Guidelines. 2) JAG Officers within the Department of Fleet Justice when requested by a ship Commanding Officer, shall have the authority to carry out judicial process against crew for violation of ship specific rules. 3) JAG Officers shall have the authority to by pass rank during the judicial process, hence having full authority as prescribed in this UCMJ. 4) JAG Officers within the Department of Fleet Justice shall have the authority to sentence individuals fairly to fit the charges of the accused. This shall include, but not limited to, suspensions, bans, probations, demotions, removal of command, removal of position, and retraining. 5) JAG Officers within the Department of Fleet Justice shall have the authority to apply the process to see that all active Executive Orders of the Commander in Chief of the Fleet are executed 6) JAG Officers within the Department of Fleet Justice shall have the authority to overturn a Commanding Officers ruling against a crew member if found to be discriminating or not in violation of any Law within the Fleet or acknowledged Sim rule. However the JAG Corps shall not be permitted to allow crew back onto the CO’s vessel due to conflict of interest. 7) JAG Officers within the Department of Fleet Justice shall have judicial authority over all members, departments, and ships of the Fleet, excluding the Commander in Chief of the Fleet. However, JAG Corps shall be permitted to state its official opinion towards the Commander in Chief via the Fleet JAG CO or Seniormost Member of the Department of Constitutional Affairs. 8) JAG Corps shall refer all violations dealing with CO or SIM activity to the Chief of Staff. In addition JAG Corps shall refer all illegal recruiting by a CO to the Chief of Staff. Article 6 - Judicial Process: The Judge Advocate General Corps shall follow the below stated Judicial Process when handling all cases. The Judicial Process shall remain impartial and fair at all times. At any point this is questioned, the Fleet JAG CO may appoint a new Staff JAG to continue the Judicial Process to ensure the integrity of such process. 1) The Judicial Process shall begin with initial charges being filed by either the JAG Corps or someone within the Fleet. Each case shall be documented and only made available and accessible to the Commander in Chief or his designate, and the Fleet JAG CO and his JAG Corp designate(s). 2) The Department of Constitutional Affairs shall then proceed to advise the Department of Fleet Justice, on the Fleet Law. 3) The Judicial Process shall then continue into which the Fleet JAG CO shall appoint a Judge Advocate General (Department of Fleet Justice) to review the findings of the Department of Constitutional Affairs. At which point the JAG Officer shall determine if the case shall be dismissed or the Judicial Process shall continue to an Investigation. 3) The Judge Advocate General Officer assigned to the case, upon continue into the investigation phase, shall proceed to collect relevant evidence as defined in Article 4 Item 4. 4) Upon conclusion of the investigation the Staff JAG shall submit all evidence and charges for a final Judicial Review as prescribed in Article 4 Item 6. At which point the JAG Corps officer performing the Judicial Review shall either approve said finding or recommend further action in the form of further investigation or dismissal. 5) After approval of the Judicial Review, the Staff JAG and the JAG Officer who did said review shall determine a suitable fair sentencing to be handed down to the accused in the form of an e-mail, the case is then considered closed. 6) As with all points in this article, in the absence of a member of the Department of Constitutional Affairs, or the Department of Fleet Justice the Fleet JAG CO may invite any member of the Fleet having been serving for 6 months, deemed to by him to be impartial to temporarily serve Article 7 - Appeals Process: Article 8 - Structure of the JAG Corps: The JAG Corps shall function in the following hierarchical order: A.Fleet Judge Advocate General (FJAG) B.Seniormost Judge Advocate General; Department of Constitutional Affairs C.Judge Advocate General(s); Department of Constitutional Affairs B.Seniormost Judge Advocate Genera; Department of Fleet Justice C.Judge Advocate General(s); Department of Fleet Justice (In the tier of A being highest and C being lowest in the structure) Article 9 - Amendment:=